fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 13 (Donderpoot)
‘Donder! Kan je me even helpen?’ vroeg Ochtenddauw. ‘Natuurlijk! Met wat?’ ‘Ohh, ik heb gewoon even iemand nodig die me helpt met het dragen van de kruiden. ‘Ik zal Leeuwenmaan even laten weten wat ik ga doen!’ ‘Is goed. Zien we elkaar buiten het kamp?’ Donderpoot knikte. Hij zocht zijn mentor. ‘Wie zoek je?’ vroeg iemand. Donderpoot draaide zijn kop in de richting van de stem. ‘Leeuwenmaan,’ mauwde hij. Sneeuwpels keek ook om zich heen. ‘Volgens mij is hij op patrouille. Waarvoor heb je hem nodig?’ ‘Ochtenddauw vroeg aan mij of ik haar kon helpen. Dus als hij mij zoekt dan moet hij weten waar ik ben.’ Sneeuwpels knikte. ‘Heel goed! Ik zal Leeuwenmaan erop wijzen als hij dadelijk terugkomt!’ ‘Bedankt! Hoe gaat het met eigenlijk met Luchthart? Komen de kits al bijna?’ Luchthart was Sneeuwpels’ partner en kon elk moment bevallen. ‘Het gaat goed! Ik denk dat ze nu erg snel zullen komen!’ Donderpoot trippelde achter Ochtenddauw aan. ‘Naar wat zijn we opzoek?’ vroeg hij. ‘Nou kattenkruid zou altijd fijn zijn nu Bladkaal, ook al is het nog wat manen weg, eraan komt. En verder zoek ik nog klein hoefblad en spinrag is ook altijd handig!’ Donderpoot knikte. ‘Is goed!’ Samen trippelde ze door het bos. ‘Stop!’ mauwde Ochtenddauw. Donderpoots haren kwamen overeind. Verschrikt stopte hij. ‘Wat is er?’ vroeg hij terwijl hij rondkeek of er gevaar was. ‘Ik heb klein hoefblad gevonden!’ Donderpoot kalmeerde weer. ‘Jeetje! Ik dacht dat je wat ernstigs had gevonden!’ ‘Ohh, sorry!’ verontschuldigde Ochtenddauw zich. Ochtenddauw plukte het en daarna trippelden ze weer door. ‘Ochtenddauw, denk jij nog wel eens aan de profetie?’ vroeg Donderpoot. Ochtenddauw keek hem aan. ‘Waarom wil je dat weten?’ vroeg ze, ‘Is er wat? Heb je wat gemerkt?’ Verschrikt deed Donderpoot een stapje achteruit. ‘Ehh, nee, maar ik wil wel weten wat het betekent!’ Ochtenddauw kalmeerde weer. ‘Ohh,’ mompelde ze teleurgesteld, daarna vervolgde ze: ‘Natuurlijk denk ik erover! Ik kan niet wachten totdat ik weet wat het betekent!’ ‘Dus de andere medicijnkatten weten het ook niet?’ Ochtenddauw schudde haar kop. ‘Niet dat ik weet nee. Heb jij enig idee?’ Verbaast door haar vraag antwoordde hij: ‘Nee, niet echt nee. Misschien dat de Clans weer moeten samenwerken? Daar is al aardig vaak een profetie over gegaan.’ Ochtenddauw knikte. ‘Maar dat is meestal als er groot gevaar dreigt! Ik hoop niet dat dat zo is!’ ‘Nee ik ook niet.’ Hij twijfelde even of hij haar over zijn eigen profetie zou vertellen. De woorden luidden nog in zijn oren: ‘Vindt de Engel, Engelen zijn goed.’ Hij wilde dolgraag weten wat het betekende, maar toch besloot hij het maar niet te vragen. Net terug in het kamp kwam Leeuwenmaan aantrippelen. ‘Eindelijk! Daar ben je!’ mauwde zijn mentor, ‘We gaan op jachtpatrouille!’ ‘Leuk!’ mauwde Donderpoot blij, ‘Met wie gaan we?’ ‘We gaan samen met Sneeuwpels en Bloemenvacht.’ Donderpoot knikte. Ze trippelde naar de twee krijgers. ‘Klaar om te gaan?’ vroeg Leeuwenmaan aan hun. ‘Zeker weten!’ mauwde de jonge krijger enthousiast. ‘Laten we gaan,’ mauwde de Clancommandant. ‘Laten we in paren jagen,’ stelde Leeuwenmaan voor. Sneeuwpels knikte. ‘Goed idee!’ mauwde hij. Donderpoot keek naar de twee krijgers. Hij wist dat het niet veel had geschild of Leeuwenmaan was commandant geworden in plaats van Sneeuwpels, maar Vonkster had uiteindelijk de witte kater gekozen, omdat ze dacht dat de andere krijgers zouden denken dat ze Leeuwenmaan alleen zou kiezen omdat hij haar partner was. Leeuwenmaan had gezegd dat het hem niet veel uitmaakte en gunde Sneeuwpels zijn plek. Donderpoot vroeg zich af of zijn mentor daar ooit spijt van had gehad. ‘Weet jij nu wie hier de leiding heeft?’ fluisterde Bloemenvacht in zijn oor. ‘Nee,’ grinnikte hij. ‘Hé jullie twee!’ riep Sneeuwpels, ‘Hebben jullie gehoord wat we zeiden?’ Bloemenvacht en hij keken verschrikt op. ‘Sorry,’ mauwde Bloemenvacht, ‘Het was mijn schuld!’ Donderpoot keek haar dankbaar aan. ‘Bloemenvacht, jij zou beter moeten weten!’ mauwde Leeuwenmaan, ‘En voor straf ga je met mij mee!’ Donderpoot keek naar Sneeuwpels. ‘En dat betekent dus zeker dat ik met jou opgescheept zit?’ vroeg Donderpoot op een plagerige toon. Sneeuwpels keek hem speels aan. ‘Pas maar op je woorden jij kleintje!’ ‘Waar gaan we heen?’ vroeg Donderpoot. ‘Dat mag jij zeggen.’ ‘Zullen we naar de oever van het meer gaan?’ opperde hij. Sneeuwpels knikte. ‘Prima! Leidt de weg!’ Donderpoot, die de leiding nam, trippelde vooruit. Maar voordat ze bij de oever waren stopte hij. Merel! ''Direct stopte Sneeuwpels. ‘Goed gespot!’ complimenteerde hij hem. Donderpoot keek naar de bruine vogel. ''Ik zal je krijgen! Hij zakte in zijn sluiphouding. Heel langzaam sloop hij naar de vogel toe. Het is een lekkere dikke! Hij likte met zijn tong over zijn mond. Wat zal hij lekker smaken! Maar voordat hij überhaupt de kans kreeg om zijn prooi te bespringen vloog die weg. Muizenstront! Snel sprong hij tegen een boom aan, zo hoog mogelijk. Hij zette zich af van de boom en sprong naar de merel toe. Hij sloeg zijn klauwen uit naar de merel. Hebbes! Samen met de merel viel hij naar beneden. Het enige verschil was dat Donderpoot op zijn poten belandde en de merel dood was. Sneeuwpels zat hem met open mond aan te gapen. ‘Wat een vangst!’ riep hij, ‘Geweldig!’ Opeens sprong een schildpadpoes op hem af. ‘Donderpoot het spijt me zo! Ik wist niet dat daar een merel zat!’ mauwde de poes, daarna voegde ze eraan toe, ‘Maar door mij heb je wel een mooie vangst!’ ‘Ja ja! En egels kunnen vliegen!’ mauwde hij plagerig terug. ‘Ik denk niet dat hij door jou een mooie vangst had hoor, Bloemenvacht,’ mauwde Leeuwenmaan, ‘Maar door mij! Ik heb hem dat natuurlijk aan geleerd!’ Donderpoot keek naar zijn mentor. ‘Helemaal niet!’ Leeuwenmaan lachte hem toe. ‘Haha, nee hoor, ik zou het veel beter doen. Maar ik moet toegeven dat het een uitstekende jachttechniek was, wie heeft jou die geleerd?’ ‘Niemand,’ bekende Donderpoot, ‘Ik improviseerde gewoon.’ ‘Zullen we het de “Donder Sprong” noemen?’ vroeg Bloemenvacht. ‘Ik weet een betere!’ mauwde Sneeuwpels, ‘De Donder Slag! Vanwege de slag waarmee hij de merel uit de lucht maaide!’ ‘Jaaaaaa! Dat is een goede!’ mauwde Bloemenvacht blij. ‘Kom we gaan terug dan kan je het aan iedereen vertellen!’ mauwde Leeuwenmaan. Terug in het kamp kwam Vonkster uit haar hol gelopen. ‘Laten alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich hier onder de Hogerichel verzamelen voor een Clanbijeenkomst.’ Alle katten kwamen bijeen onder de Hogerichel. ‘Ik heb jullie vandaag laten bijeenkomen voor een leerlingceremonie.’ Musvleugels jongen worden leerlingen! Wie zouden de mentors worden? ‘IJzerkit!’ Het donkergrijze katertje stapte naar voren. Met zijn bruine ogen keek hij naar de DonderClanleider. ‘IJzerkit, jij hebt je zes manen bereikt, en het is tijd voor jou om een leerling te worden. Vanaf deze dag, totdat je je krijger hebt gekregen, word je genoemd bij de naam IJzerpoot,’ daarna vervolgde ze, ‘Sneeuwpels! Jij bent klaar om je volgende leerling te hebben. Je bent goed getraind Nachtbries en je hebt Stekeldoorn ook zelf goed getraind. De SterrenClan eert jou voor jouw loyaliteit en kracht. Ik weet zeker dat jij IJzerpoot alles zal aan leren wat je weet.’ Sneeuwpels keek verbaasd op. ‘Wat? Ik? Wat een eer! Bedankt Vonkster!’ De witte kater stapte naar voren om de neus van zijn nieuwe leerling aan te raken. ‘Wow! Dit is zo cool! Ik ben de leerling van de Clancommandant!’ Blij trippelde IJzerpoot achter zijn nieuwe mentor aan. ‘Wanneer beginnen we met trainen?’ ‘Dadelijk,’ beloofde Sneeuwpels, ‘Maar nu eerst gaan we kijken naar de ceremonie van jouw broertjes en zusjes!’ Vonkster gaf een goedkeurend knikje en daarna vervolgde ze de ceremonie weer. ‘Muiskit! Jij hebt ook je zes manen bereikt, en het is tijd om jou op te leiden tot een volwaardig krijger. Onzeker stapte Muiskit naar voren. Met haar blauwe ogen keek ze bang naar haar moeder, Musvleugel. Musvleugel fluisterde wat in haar oren en duwde het kleine grijze poesje met haar snuit vooruit. ‘Vanaf deze dag, totdat je je krijgersnaam hebt ontvangen zul jij bij de naam Muispoot genoemd worden. Stekeldoorn!’ Dat is geen verrassing.De grijsbruine kater was een jonge krijger en het was tijd om hem een leerling te geven. Ook omdat Rozenboom wel al een leerling had en zij waren rond dezelfde tijd krijger gemaakt. Stekeldoorn stapte trots naar voren. ‘Stekeldoorn, het is tijd voor jou om een leerling te krijgen. De SterrenClan eert jouw kracht en zelfvertrouwen.’ Iets te veel zelfvertrouwen als je het mij vraagt. ‘Muispoot, ik weet zeker dat Stekeldoorn jou alles zal leren wat hij van mentor heeft geleerd, Sneeuwpels.’ Stekeldoorn reikte zijn neus uit naar het kleine grijze poesje. ‘Ik zal jou de beste krijger ooit maken!’ beloofde hij. Muispoot keek hem met grote ogen aan. Donderpoot zag blijdschap in haar ogen. Misschien is Stekeldoorn toch niet zo slecht met zijn zelfvertrouwen. ‘En dan nu is Pluiskit aan de beurt! Pluiskit, kom maar naar voren!’ Het lichtgrijze katertje kwam trots naar voren. ‘Pluiskit, jij bent nu zes manen en het is tijd om jouw leerling te maken! Jij zal nu bekend staan als Pluispoot. Jouw mentor zal Slangentand zijn. Slangentand, de SterrenClan eert jou voor je vechttechnieken en toewijding, die jou zijn bijgebracht door jouw mentor, Hulstklaver. Jij hebt nog geen leerling gehad, maar ik weet zeker dat jij Pluispoot alles zal leren wat je weet.’ Slangentand knikte. ‘Dat zal ik doen,’ beloofde ze. Daarna stapte ze naar voren op Pluispoots neus aan te raken. ‘En als laatste is Merelkit aan de beurt!’ Het donkerbruine poesje stapte naar voren. ‘Ik ben er klaar voor!’ mauwde ze enthousiast. ‘Dat is heel goed. Want jij bent ook eindelijk zes manen. Vanaf vandaag sta jij bekend als Merelpoot! Jouw mentor wordt Hulstklaver,’ Vonkster wende zich naar Hulstklaver, ‘Hulstklaver, de SterrenClan eert jou dapper- en vriendelijkheid. Jij hebt Slangentand goed getraind en ik weet zeker dat je dat bij Merelpoot weer zult doen.’ Hulstklaver knikte. Ze tikte met haar neus de neus van haar nieuwe leerling aan. En net toen iedereen weer wilde weggaan, mauwde Vonkster: ‘En dan nog iets! Een oudsteceremonie!’ Iedereen keek verbaasd naar hun leider. Wie gaat er naar het oudstenhol? Bomensprong toch zeker niet? Ik weet dat hij wat ouder is maar zelfs Musvleugel is ouder! Dat is het! Musvleugel wordt een oudste! ''Het kwam niet vaak voor dat een krijger die een partner had, alleen naar het oudstehol vertrok. Meestal gingen ze samen naar het oudstehol. ''En Gaaienveer is veelte trots om een oudste te worden. ‘Musvleugel heeft bekend gemaakt dat ze toe is aan het oudstehol…’ maar voordat ze verder kon spreken mauwde Musvleugel vlug: ‘Vonkster, wacht! Ik heb me bedacht. Ik wil geen oudste worden, maar ik wil mijn laatste manen door brengen als moederkat!’ Iedereen keek haar verbaast aan, behalve Vonkster die leek een beetje geïrriteerd door de onderbreking en de plotselinge verandering van plannen. Maar ze herstelde zich snel. ‘Als dat jouw wens is, dan respecteren wij dat,’ mauwde ze met een knikje naar Musvleugel. ‘Ja, dat is mijn wens,’ antwoorde Musvleugel. ‘Gaan we dan nu trainen?’ vroeg IJzerpoot opgewonden aan zijn nieuwe mentor. ‘Als jij dat wilt, dan doen we dat! Wil je je vecht- of jachttechnieken oefenen?’ ‘Mijn vechttechnieken natuurlijk!’ mauwde de leerling. Heidepoot en Zandpoot trippelden op Muispoot en Merelpoot af. ‘Zullen wij samen jullie nesten en die van jullie broers klaar maken?’ vroeg Heidepoot. Muispoot gaf een kort knikje, Merelpoot daarentegen mauwde vol blijdschap: ‘Jaaaaa, dat lijkt me zo leuk!’ ‘Kunnen wij het territorium verkennen?’ vroeg Pluispoot vol hoop aan Slangentand. ‘Natuurlijk!’ mauwde zijn nieuwe mentor. ‘Donderpoot!’ Donderpoot schrok op. ‘Hé Donderpoot!’ Het was Leeuwenmaan. ‘Wil je meegaan met IJzerpoot en Sneeuwpels? Dan kan je hem wat nieuwe jachttechnieken leren!’ Donderpoot knikte en trippelde op ze af. ‘Dit wordt zo leuk!’ mauwde IJzerpoot. Na de training kroop Donderpoot zijn nest in. ‘Is mijn nest ververst?’ vroeg hij. Muispoot knikte. ‘Dat hebben Merelpoot en ik gedaan, als je het niet erg vindt,’ mauwde ze zacht. ‘Natuurlijk niet! Heel erg bedankt!’ En al snel viel hij in slaap. Hij opende zijn ogen. ‘Waar ben ik?’ mompelde hij binnensmonds. Toen hoorde hij donder en zag hij bliksemflitsen. Niet weer! En toen werd alles weer zwart. En nu gaat de hemel weer opensplitsen. En wat hij dacht, gebeurde ook: De hemel splitste open en stralen van licht branden op zijn vacht. Hij luisterde aandachtig naar de stralen. Wie weet hebben ze wat nieuws te vertellen! ''Toen hoorde hij de mooie stem die hij al eerder had gehoord: ''Vindt de Engel, Engelen zijn goed! ''Maar nu zei de stem opeens meer. ''Ontwijk de Duivel, Duivels zijn slecht! ''Donderpoots haren kwamen rechtovereind bij het horen van de stem. Hij zag een bliksemflits en plots was hij weer wakker. Er was maar een vraag die door zijn hoofd spookte: ''WAT IN STERRENCLANS NAAM ZIJN ENGELEN EN DUIVELS?! Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal